


I've got four aces in my hand (but loving me is a bluff)

by Total_Toral



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Slash
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Total_Toral/pseuds/Total_Toral
Summary: 앙투안은 스페인어 실력을 향상시키기 위해 호텔 리셉션에서 일하고, 디에고는 그와 함께 스페인어 회화로 시간을 보낸다.
Relationships: Antoine Griezmann/Diego Simeone
Kudos: 4





	I've got four aces in my hand (but loving me is a bluff)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I've got four aces in my hand (but loving me is a bluff)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800789) by [olandesevolante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olandesevolante/pseuds/olandesevolante). 



> olandesevolante님의 I've got four aces in my hand (but loving me is a bluff) 한국어 번역입니다.  
> 부디 즐겨주세요!

_"부에노스 디아스, 세뇨르._ 필요하신 거 있으신가요?" 

____

그가 스페인어를 할 때, 앙투안은 고객의 눈에서 약간 놀라운 기색이 비치는 것을 본다. 그러자 그의 가슴 속 자신감이 불타오르는 것이 느껴지고, 미소는 약간 더 자라난다.

__

"이 호텔에 방을 예약해 뒀는데, 체크인을 해야 해서요. 다른 여성분께 말했더니 당신을 보내겠다고 하더군요." 온통 검정색으로 맞춰 입은, 꿰뚫는 듯한 시선을 가진 남자는 대답한다.

__

"스페인 분인 걸 아셨나 봐요. 그래서 절 보낸 거겠죠, 사장님."

__

"스페인 사람은 아니에요, 사실 아르헨티나에서 왔습니다."

__

"아하." 손님 명부를 체크하며 앙투안은 대답한다. 시메오네, 디에고 파블로, 아르헨티나 부에노스 아이레스 출생. "스페인어 하는 손님들은 제가 맡아요. 어쨌거나, 여긴 처음이세요, 사장님?"

__

그 남자, 시메오네는 제 뻣뻣한 머리칼을 훑고는 대답한다. "프랑스 다른 곳에는 가 봤지만 여기 비아리츠에는 처음이에요. 내 친구가 여기 호텔을 알려주더라고요. 작년에 며칠 지냈는데 좋았다고, 그래서 뭐 안 될거 있냐 했죠."

__

"잘 고르셨어요. 사장님, 도시를 보고 싶으시다면 매일 10시에 가이드 시티 투어가 시작해요. 나쁘지 않고, 여기 일하는 여자애들은 또 들리는 데마다 아는 게 많아서, 공부도 되고 지루하지도 않을 거에요." 앙투안은 여행객의 옆쪽 벽에 걸린 게시판을 가리키며 설명한다.

__

시메오네는 게시판을 쳐다보지도 않는다. "고맙지만 난 단체 투어랑 맞는 사람이 아니여서요. 기다리는 사람도 너무 많고, 가이드가 무슨 말 하는지 따라가기가...아뇨, 괜찮아요. 투어 가이드보다는 내 방향감각에 좀 더 의지할래요."

__

앙투안의 미소는 조금도 흔들리지 않는다. 시메오네는 잠시 그 미소만으로도 호텔 프런트를 밝힐 수 있을 거라고 생각한다. 매일 저렇게 웃는 직원만 있다면야 전깃불도 필요없을 거라고.

__

"원하시는 대로요, 사장님. 여기 서류랑 열쇠 있습니다. 방은 4층이고요, 엘리베이터는 바로 저기, 식당 문 옆에 있습니다. 필요하신 게 있다면 여기서 기다리고 있겠습니다." 프랑스인은 그에게 열쇠를 건네주며 말한다.

__

시메오네의 손은 열쇠를 쥐지만, 앙투안의 손을 놓지는 않는다. "부탁 하나 있는데, 디에고라고 불러줘, 사장님이라고 부를 때마다 정말 싫거든, 내 나이보다 더 들어보이는 느낌이라고." 그러고서야 앙투안의 손에서 열쇠를 가져간다.

__

"당연하죠, 디에고, 원하시는 대로요, 디에고."

__

앙투안이 계속계속 자신의 이름을 부르는 것을 듣자, 그는 씩 웃음을 지을수 밖에 없다. 물론 앙투안 역시 그렇고.

__

\----

__

__

"오늘 오후엔 일 없어요, 디에고." 앙투안은 말했다, 비록 매 문장 끝마다 그의 이름을 붙일 필요는 없다는 것을 알지만서도, 그는 제 혀 위에서 그 이름이 흐르는 모양새를 사랑했다. 그리도 감정적인 눈과 아름다운 미소를 지닌 낯선 이의 이름을. "원하면 비아리츠의 몇 군데를 소개시켜줄 수 있어요. 당연히 투어 가이드엔 없는 데로요."

__

디에고는 그래, 말고는 다른 답을 할 수가 없다.

__

그것이 디에고가 오후 한복판에 크루아상을 먹게 된 이유이다, (비록 이걸 어떻게 아침 식사로 먹느냐는 디에고의 불평은, 이 곳이 프랑스 제일가는 곳이라는 앙투안의 말에 묻혀 들리지 않긴 했지만 말이다. 그리고 비록 입밖에 소리내 말하지는 않을지 몰라도, 디에고 역시 앙투안의 말에 동감했다는 것도 말이다.) 혹은 앙투안이 2차 세계 대전때 도움을 준 무명용사들-이곳이 스페인과 가까웠다는 이유 때문에-에 대해 얘기하게 된 이유이다. 그리고 디에고는 자신이 저녁즈음에는 그것을 완전히 잊어버릴 거라는 것을 알면서도, 그를 멈추지 않는다. 그리고 엄청 걷고 하이킹을 해야 도착할 수 있었던, 아무도 없는 해변가에 도착한 이유이다.

__

그리고 그 순간 디에고는 다시 한 번 앙투안의 모습에 감탄한다. 햇빛을 머금은 금발과 반짝이며, 미소짓는 눈. 그는 소년이 자신을 보고 있다는 사실을 알면서도 상관하지 않는다. 앙투안이 그것을 알기를 원하기 때문일테다.

__

"어쩌다가 스페인어 하는 사람이 바욘에 오게 되었는지 말 좀 해주지." 따스하게 그를 어루만지는 태양 아래서, 디에고는 묻는다.

__

"9월에 대학에 들어가요, 마드리드에서 공부할 예정이죠. 스페인어를 고등학교 때부터 공부해오긴 했지만 실생활에서 써 보고 싶었거든요, 더 잘 하려고요. 제 부모님 친구분이 이 호텔을 운영하시는데, 그래서 부모님 추천으로 여기 오게 된 거에요. 언제나 스페인 사람들이 많이 오거든요. 그리고 피레네 산맥도 가볼 수 있고, 며칠 시간이 나면 스페인에서 지낼 수도 있고 해서.."

__

햇살이 앙투안의 머리칼 사이로 비치며, 그의 빛나는 눈을 더욱이 반짝이게 하고, 그를 만지고픈 욕망으로 가득 찬 디에고의 손을 따끔거리게 만든다.

__

"뭘 공부하려고?"

__

"정치학이요, 거기 계신 선생님 중에 제가 좋아하는 분이 있어요. 그분이 쓴 책 다 가지고 있고, 그 분이 쓴 기사중에 찾을 수 있는건 죄다 좋아해요. 엄청나신 분이죠. 많이 아는 것에 더해서 문체도 정말 좋아요! 쓰는 글의 주제에 대해서 잘 모르더라도 이해하는 데 문제가 없는게, 모든 걸 정말 잘 설명하시거든요! 제 논문 주제를 그분과 같이 논의하고 싶어서-"

__

앙투안이 그리도 열정적으로 말하는 것을 들은 디에고는 단 1초도 더 저항하지 못하고, 몸을 기울여 앙투안의 입술에 키스한다.

__

"정말로, 끼어들려는 건 아니였는데, 넌 정말 아름다워, 앙투안, 네가 상상도 할 수 없을 정도로."

__

그는 칭찬에 얼굴을 붉히지도 않고, 감사해하지도 않고, 디에고의 턱에 입술을 가져다 대 하나, 둘, 세 개의 키스를 남긴다. "제 입을 닫게 만드는 방법이 싫다고는 말 못하겠는데요." 그러고는 입술에 대고 웅얼거린다.

__

디에고가 키스하며 소년의 머리칼을 훑어 그를 안정시키는 동안, 앙투안은 입을 연다. 그들의 혀가 마침내 만나게끔.

__

__

\----  
"그래서, 스페인 손님들은 네가 다 맡는다고?"

__

디에고의 가슴에 머리를 기댄 앙투안이 눈썹을 찌푸린다. "...네?"

__

"그리고 모든 스페인 손님들한테 이 투어를 해주는 거고?" 디에고가 웃자, 앙투안은 그의 어깨를 주먹으로 친다. 움찔거리지도 않던 디에고는 웃음을 터뜨리고 만다.

__

"아, 그렇게 굴지 말고." 그는 그렇게 말하더니, 부루퉁해진 앙투안의 입가를 느릿하게 어루만진다. 앙투안은 저항하려 하지만, 몇 초간에 그것은 미소가 된다-그리고 몇 초가 다시 흐르자 입에 디에고의 손가락을 머금는다.

__

"젠장, 앙투안..."

__

"내가 개인적으로 좋아하는 손님들한테는 투어를 시켜 줘요. 새로운 사람들을 만나는 게, 그리고 이 도시를 발견하도록 해 주는게 좋거든요." 앙투안이 디에고의 손가락을 놔주지 않고 말을 하는 탓에, 한 단어 한 단어가 그에게는 애무다. 앙투안은 디에고가 부드럽게 굴려는 것을, 하지만 그 정중하고 부드러운 어루만짐을 정말로 거부하지 못하는 것을 본다.

__

"그래서 이 시티 가이드는 언제나 해변가에서 펠라치오 해주는 걸로 끝나는 거야?"

__

그 말에 앙투안은 정말 진심으로 웃고는 그저 "아뇨."라고 대답한다.

__

디에고는 가슴 속에서 작은 자신감이 자라나는 것을 느낀다. 그 누구도 아닌 바로 그가 이 아름다운 소년에게 선택된 것이다. 디에고는 절대 자존감이 낮은 사람은 아니다만, 자신보다 젊고 이렇게도 잘생긴 남자가 자신을 좋아하는 것을 안다는 데에는 뭔가 엄청난 것이 있는 것이다.

__

"그래도 뭐, 보통은 방 침대에서 펠라치오를 해주고는 해요."

__

디에고는 이 장난스런 대답이(그리고 앙투안이 자신을 가지고 놀았다는 사실이)더욱 좋아진다. 작은 악마 같으니. 그는 행동을 재빨리 해, 아직 웃고 있는 앙투안을 제 아래에 두고는 그 웃는 입에 연거푸 키스한다. 두 사람 다 밭은 숨을 내쉴 때까지.

_\----  
디에고는 놀라우리만치 정중하다. 앙투안은 그가 이렇게, 다정하고 착하게 굴리라고는 생각지도 못했지만 그는 그러하다. 디에고는 마치 그의 몸 1센티미터마다 키스를 퍼붓고 싶어하는 것 같았다. 그가 귀중한 것으로 만들어지기라도 한 양 말이다._

_"로맨틱한 사람일 거라고는 생각도 못 했는걸요."_

_"네가 나에 대해서 모르는 것이 많아, 앙투안. 그리고 난 네가 그걸 다 알아냈으면 좋겠어."_

_그 문장은 약간 가슴을 쏜다. 왜냐면 둘 다 이 관계는 고작 일주일쯤 지속되리라는 것을 알고 있기 때문이다. 그래도, 그들이 가슴 깊은 곳에서 느끼는 것은 상대가 서로를 알아갈수 있게 해주려는 욕구이다. 그래도, 아무도 이를 말하지는 않는다. 그저 디에고의 침대 위에 누워 있을 뿐.여름의 더위 아래 선풍기 틀어진 방 안에 널부러져, 전혀 움직이고 싶어하지 않는다._

_"그래서," 앙투안의 머리를 얼마간 조용히 쓰다듬던 디에고가 말한다. "얼마나 내 가슴 위에 누워있을 생각인 거야?"_

_"원하는 만큼요, 키스해주세요."_

_디에고는 웃고는, 앙투안의 머리를 붙잡고는 제 쪽으로 가까이 해, 소년의 입술을 제 입술에 문지른다. 그리고는 순간 자세를 뒤집어 소년의 손을 제 머리에 가져다 놓고, 다리를 제 엉덩이에 감싸 안는다._

_\----  
"오늘 바욘으로 드라이브 시켜 줄까 생각했어요. 좋은 도시에요, 유서깊은 곳이죠. 좋아하지 않을까 생각했는데." 앙투안은 여전히 잠이 덜 깬 디에고에게 설명한다. 아침 8시쯤, 그렇게 이른 시간은 아니다. 하지만 디에고는 아침형 인간이였던 적이 없고, 앙투안이 노크를 하며 그를 깨우는 것 또한 상황을 더 낫게 만들지는 않는다. _

_"바욘?"_

_"네! 근처에 있고 좋은 데에요. 안 보고 여기를 떠날 수는 없을걸요! 그리고 나도 있잖아요, 돈 낼 필요 없는 최고의 가이드! 운전기사도 해 줄게요, 어서!"_

_디에고는 일어나려 애쓰며 작게 하품을 한다. 디에고의 졸려함에 앙투안은 전혀 신경쓰지 않는 듯 보인다._

_"그 전에, 아침 좀 먹을 수 있을까?" 디에고는 묻는다. 앙투안의 희망찬 얼굴을 보고, 그가 정말로 그 도시에 그를 데려다 주고 싶어한다는 것을 깨달아 투덜대기를 포기한 차다._

_"아 맞아요, 당연하죠, 아침 식사." 앙투안은 씩 웃으며 대답한다. 그는 디에고를 방 안으로 밀어 넣으며 문이 닫히기 전에 키스한다. 디에고는 둘의 여행이 약간 미뤄지더라도 투덜대지 않으리라._

_그리고 성과 교회가 있는 도시는(그들이 마침내 제대로 된 아침을 먹고 도착한 뒤에, 비록 그때쯤에는 디에고의 잠을 깨울 무언가도 더 필요 없었지만)정말로 아름답다. 하루 종일 디에고의 머릿 속을 정보로 채워 넣느라 앙투안은 1초도 입을 다물지 않는다. 디에고는 앙투안이 만일 정치학과 잘 맞지 않는다고 해도 좋은 투어 가이드가 될 거라고 생각한다. 그래도, 그는 그 말을 입 밖에 내지 않는다._

_그리고 그들이 마침내 비아리츠에 도착하자, 걸어다니는 것과 설명하는 것에 피곤해진 앙투안은 디에고가 샤워하는 동안 디에고의 침대 위에 그냥 쓰러진다. 그렇기에 디에고는 그를 그저 시트로 덮어준 다음 엉덩이 주위에 팔을 둘러 그 옆에 눕는다._

_\----  
디에고가 바욘에서 보내는 마지막 밤이다. 앙투안은 약간 취해 있고, 디에고가 그에게 키스하자 그가 마신 칵테일의 맛이 느껴진다. 무언가 달콤한, 과일향이 나는 칵테일._

_"디에고, 당신이 그냥...좋아요." 앙투안은 얼마 뒤 말한다. 두 사람은 루프탑 위에 있었다. 원래대로라면 10시에 닫혔어야 하지만 직원용 열쇠를 가진 앙투안에게는 항상 열려 있는 것이나 다름 없는 곳이라, 그는 호텔 근처에서 한 두잔 한 뒤 디에고를 이곳에 데려온 것이다. 앙투안은 그곳에 홀로 서 있는 걸 좋아했다. 바닷내음이 그를 채우고 귓가에 들리는 도시의 조용한 소리가 그를 안정시켰다. 그는 이 모든 것을 디에고와 나누어야 한다는 걸 알았다._

_"그래, 내 생각엔 충분히 이해 한 것 같은데."_

_앙투안은 키득거린다._

_"아니, 진심으로요. 당신이 이번 여름에 만난 사람들 중 가장 흥미로운 사람이였어요. 그걸 알았으면 해요."_

_디에고는 그에게 감사를 표했고, 잠시동안 그들은 편안한 정적 속에 함께 한다._

_"이제 아르헨티나로 다시 돌아갈 거에요?"_

_"응, 돌아가야 해, 휴일이 이번에는 정말로 끝난 참이거든. 일하러 돌아가야지." 디에고는 그 생각에 그닥 열정적으로 보이진 않았지만, 딱히 슬퍼보이지도 않는다. 앙투안은 자기가 그의 직업이 뭔지도 모른다는 생각이 들지만, 그걸 묻지는 않는다. 그저 그는 디에고가 그 일을 좋아하나보다 생각한다, 돌아가야 한다는 사실에 울고불고 있지 않으니 말이다._

_"아하.." 앙투안이 디에고의 어깨에 머리를 기대자, 디에고는 둘에게 그 자세를 편하게 만들기 위해 잠깐 자세를 고친다._

_"디에고?"_

_"응?"_

_"또 다른 걸 말해주고 싶었어요. 처음 키스한 날, 내가 해변가에서 뭐라고 말해 줬는지 기억 나요?"_

_"네 선생님에 대해서? 아니, 기억 안 나. 네가 너무 아름다워서 한 마디도 안 들렸거든."_

_"바보, 다른 손님들한테도 펠라치오 해 줬다고 말했잖아요."_

_디에고는 아무 말도 하지 않는다._

_앙투안은 입술을 핥곤 말을 잇는다. "방에서 펠라치오 해 줬다고 말 한 거요, 왜냐면 그 해변에 데려간 사람은 당신뿐이기 때문이에요. 겨우 아는 사람이랑 그 장소를 나누기엔 내가 거길 너무 좋아해요."_

_디에고는 그가 앙투안과 관계를 가졌다는 다른 사람들을 그리도 질투하고 있다는 사실을 몰랐다. 그 순간까지, 그 말을 기억해 낼 때까지 말이다._

_"그런 말 하지 마." 그는 입을 열고, 앙투안을 당황스럽게 하는 표정을 짓는다._

_"왜요? 디에고, 나 방금 당신이 처음부터 내게 특별하게 느껴졌다고 말한 거에요. 나라면 칭찬으로 받아들였을 텐데."_

_"정말 싫어. 네가 다른 사람과 같이 있었다는 그 생각만으로도....나는 미칠 것 같아. 다른 사람이 이 창백한 피부를 만졌다는 게, 네 그 꿰뚫는듯한 눈빛을 비춰주었다는 걸 아는 게.." _'그리고 내일부터는 이 모든 것들이 내게도 없을 거라는 게, 내일부터는 다른 누군가 여기 와서 너와 함께 하고, 너와 빛나는 밤들을 보낼 거라는 게,' _디에고는 그렇게 생각하지만, 그걸 입 밖에 내지는 않는다. 어쨌거나, 그에게는 그렇게 말할 권리가 없는 것이다.___

___그래도, 앙투안은 그의 머릿속을 읽은 것 같다. 그는 디에고에게 긴 키스를, 소년과 그 애무의 달콤함에 휩싸인 채 그의 이름조차 잊을 키스를 해준다._ _ _

___"내일은 생각하지 마요, 디에고. 우린 지금 여기 있잖아요. 함께."_ _ _

___그리고 디에고는 앙투안이 옳음을 안다._ _ _

___ _

___\----  
아침, 앙투안이 리셉션 데스크에 온 뒤 예약 파일들을 살펴보자, 그는 얼어붙는다. _ _ _

___디에고는 이미 체크 아웃했다. 디에고는 체크 아웃 하면서 아무 말도 그에게 해주지 않았다, 아무것도, 한 마디도: 앙투안은 약속이리던가 그런 걸 바란 게 아니였다, 그는 제법 앞으로 디에고를 평생 못 볼것이라는 걸 알고 있었다, 하지만 약간의 작별인사라면, 그래, 그런 것은 바라고 있었다.가슴을 찔러온다, 디에고에게 그 즐거운 날들은 그닥 값어치 없는 것이였다는 사실은 아파온다. 왜냐하면 앙투안은 그동안 디에고의 눈에서, 언제나 짓고 있던 미소에서, 바로 어젯 밤 해줬던 말에서 무언가를 보았다고 확실히 믿고 있었기 때문이다. 그리고 이제 그는 그저 제 자신을 속인 것 같은 느낌이 든다, 디에고의 인생에서 단 며칠이라도 무언가 된 줄이나 알고 믿고 있었다니 말이다._ _ _

\----  
마드리드는 앙투안이 언제나 상상했던 만큼이나 아름답다. 빌릴 아파트를 찾는 것도 전혀 어렵지 않았고, 모두 같은 대학 사람들인 룸메이트들도 좋은 사람들이였다. 수업은 좋고, 그리도 많은 달들을 대학 초입을 위해 준비한 뒤로, 언어에 있어서 그닥 많은 문제를 겪지는 않는다. 심지어 그는 주말에 경기할수 있는 조기축구팀을 알아볼 생각도 하고 있다. 

모든 일이 잘 돌아간다, 어느 날 막 비교정치론 수업을 끝내고 지하철 역으로 가는 길에, 누군가 대학 공원을 가로질러 걸어가고 있는 것을 볼 때까지 말이다. 그리고 그는 얼어붙고 만다, 안쓰럽게도 그의 뒤에서 걷고 있던 한 아가씨가 부딪히지 않으려고 잠시 비틀거리도록 하면서 말이다.

디에고.

분명하다, 그 남자는 디에고였다, 디에고여야만 했다, 앙투안은 백만 명의 인파 속에서도 그를 알아보리라고 확신하고 있었다, 그래서 그는 걸어간다, 그 남자를 향해 달리며, 가슴 속 멍청한 희망이 불타는 것을 느끼고, 그것이 싫은 것을 알면서도, 그를 찾는다면 그 결과는 너무도 쉽게 슬퍼질 거라는 걸 알면서도, 그는 멈출 수가 없다.

디에고.

"얼마나 시간이 흘러야 우리가 이 대학에서 서로 만날 수 있을지 궁금했어, 앙투안."

디에고다, 그리고 앙투안은 그의 머릿속 디에고의 이미지가 헛된 것이 아니였다고 생각한다. 호텔에서 그가 처음 디에고라고 불렀을 때와 똑같은 그 미소를 짓고 있는 것이, 디에고가 이 정도로 잘생겼었나 하고 기억하고 있지는 않았으니 말이다. 

"여기서 뭐 하고 있는 거에요?"

"따라오지 않겠니?" 디에고는 그저 그렇게 말한다. 그리고 만일 앙투안이 자신에게 솔직했다면 그의 입에서는 아마 '아니, 절대, 당신은 내가 자신을 속였다고 생각하게 했으면서, 나를 완전 멍청이 만들었으면서, 이제 아무 일도 없다는 듯이 여기 서 있잖아.' 라는 말이 나왔을 것이다. 하지만 그는 그러지 않는다. 그 멍청한 희망이라는 것이 그의 뇌 속에도 들어가 버렸는지도 모른다, 왜냐면 앙투안은 그저, 디에고가 복도 끝에 있는 사무실에 도착할 때까지 그를 아무 말 없이 따라갔기 때문이다. 문의 명패엔 '2007호, 시메오네 디에고, 법학과'라고 쓰여져 있다. 앙투안의 머리가 핑 돈다.

"당신이 선생이라고? 당신 씨발 여기서 선생질 한다고?" 문이 닫히자마자 그는 말을 뱉어낸다.

"난 그냥 여기서 선생질 하지 섹스하지는 않는다고 말하게 되어서 슬프구나."

하지만 앙투안은 그 어떤 자랑도 그를 위해 할 기분이 아니다, 최소한 그가 발견한 것을 본 뒤로는 말이다. 그는 의자에 주저앉아, 고개를 손에 묻는다. 속이 메스껍다.

"당신 여기 선생이라고, 여기서 가르치는데 나한테 아무 말도 안 해줬어, 내가 여기 공부하러 가는 줄 알면서도 당신 머릿속엔 자기가 여기 선생이라는 말을 해줄 생각은 하나도 없었지, 당신-"

"앙투안, 앙투안, 내게 진지하게 말해주렴. 만일 내가 그렇게 말했다면, 나와 시간을 보냈을 거니? 내가 네 미래의 선생들 중 한명이라는 걸 알았다면 말이야?"

앙투안은 대답하지도, 디에고를 바라보지도 않는다. 대신 그는 일어나 창문으로 걸어가서는, 이마를 차가운 유리 위에 기댔다.

"아르헨티나로 돌아갈 거라고 말했잖아요." 그러고는 그는 의미없이, 몸의 기운이 다 빠진 상태에서 말한다.

"다시 한 번 물을게. 만일 몇 달 뒤에 너와 내가 교실 반대편에서 만나게 될 거란 걸 알았다면, 네가 나를 알고 싶어했을까?"

앙투안은 그가 옳음을 안다, 아마 그에게 외출을 절대 제안하지도 않았겠지, 분명히 그와 섹스하지도 않았겠지, 미래의 선생들 중 하나와 말이야. 마치 모든 것이 농담처럼 들려온다.

"정말로, 말해 주고 싶었어." 디에고가 속삭이자 앙투안은 펄쩍 뛴다, 제 생각 속에 길을 잃고 있느라 그의 발자국 소리를 듣지 못한 탓일 테다. "전부 다 말해주고 싶었어, 하지만 내 말이 불러올 결과가 두려웠던거야, 너는 아마 나랑 다시는 말하고 싶지 않았겠지, 그리고 난 그게 싫었어, 널 원했던거야, 이기적으로, 단 며칠만이라도, 네가 이 사실을 알면 아마 나를 싫어할 거라는 사실을 알면서도 말이야. 네가 말할 때, 네게 키스하고 싶다는 것 말고는 그 어떤 생각도 할 수가 없었어, 네가 여기에 올 것임을 알려주는 걸 듣고 있으면서도 말이야."

앙투안은 동시에 웃고도 싶고 울고도 싶다. 마드리드의 삶을 생각해 봤을 때 이건 그가 가장 예측하지 못한 모습이다. 눈을 감자, 디에고의 손이 그의 뺨을 만지는 것이 느껴진다, 손의 따스함이 얼굴을 따라 전해지고, 그는 거기서 달아나지 않는다.

"더는 나를 보고 싶지 않다면, 이해할게, 앙투안. 행복하지는 않겠지만 네 삶에 더는 간섭하지 않을게, 네가 원하지 않는다면."

"앙투안이 눈을 뜨자, 시선 안에 강렬한 디에고의 눈길이 느껴진다. 그의 삶이 달린 문제라고 해도 그에게서 눈길을 돌릴 수는 없으리라.

"예전에 말했죠, 내가 당신에 대해서 전부 알아냈으면 좋겠다고."

앙투안이 하려는 말의 요점을 알아내지 못한 채 디에고는 살짝 얼굴을 찌푸린다.

"그러니까, 말해 주세요. 어떤 법을 가르치는데요?" 앙투안은 마침내 입술에 옅은 미소를 띄우며 묻는다.

디에고에겐 그 이상 필요한 것이 없으리라.


End file.
